


眠眠不忘

by shiyukuto



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyukuto/pseuds/shiyukuto
Kudos: 1





	眠眠不忘

幽州城的大多数年头都是没有深秋的，叶子一枯一黄，天气便倏得变冷了，一入夜，便跟冬时也差不多了。程寄走在集市上，怀里捧着不少东西，他穿得少，却没感觉到太冷，他还很年轻，正有一把火在熊熊地燃。只是这样的打扮万不能叫他哥看见。他哥自己穿得清凉单薄，图个英俊纤细，玉树临风，却老天天揪着俩倒霉的兔崽子多穿衣裳，活脱脱的不许百姓点灯。

程寄拎着滚烫的黏米糕，右手捧着碗刚出炉的甜水团子，都是刚做好的。集市里人群熙攘众多，他走不快，于是朝旁边一瞄，恰好看到一处空隙，他心里一喜，逆着人群就往那空隙走过去，两脚蹬着门楣，就轻飘飘地迈上了人家的房檐上。右手的瓷碗晃了晃，一滴也没洒出去。

上了人家的房，步子便快了不少除非事态紧急，否则哥是不许他和一晨用轻功赶路的，幽州城内都是他们管着的老白姓，万一踩掉了人家几片砖瓦，砸伤了人。一家老小上黄府去告状，他跟一晨准得又在小黑屋里待上半天。这么想着，转瞬间，他就看见了黄府的大门，程寄脚腕一收，在空中踩出了一朵无形的小花儿，轻飘飘地落在了地上，几片薄绿色的衣服在半空打了个旋儿。他突然出现，可把老仆吓了一跳，急急忙忙就朝他过来，“哎哟我的小少爷，怎么又从天上下来了……”

“买东西去了，人太多，我着急。”程寄抹了把脸，“我哥呢？”

“在屋里歇着呢。”老仆说，“您快去吧。”

程寄走进屋里，王且正坐在榻上自己跟自己下棋，玩得不亦乐乎，他腿上放着个紫铜炭炉，冒着淡淡的草木香气。程寄把黏米糕和甜水团子都放在桌上，搓了搓手，“哥，我回来了。”

“冷不冷？”王且说，招了招手，程寄呼了两口气，朝他走过去，王且自然地把他拉过来，握着他的手，“给你捂捂。”程寄点了点头，乖巧地伸着手，让那双腕骨发凉的五指将他的手包作一起。

“晨晨回来了吗？”王且问。

“刚给我发了消息，已经在芜州的一家客栈歇下，目前还没找着天枢院的踪迹。”

“小心着点儿，那群人神出鬼没的。晨晨做事常有疏漏，到时候叫人钻了空子，自己还蒙在鼓里。”王且道，“程儿，你明日同我一起走水路，莫要声张，往芜州过去，我们傍晚出发。”

“弟弟明白。”程寄道。王且点了点头，放开了他的手，“怎么这么久还是捂不热，程儿，去把窗户关上，让刘伯睡吧，不需要人伺候了。”

他说完，就将雕花铜炉放在桌上，开始慢吞吞地吃黏米糕，一边吃，一边用小拇指勾着书角翻。程寄刚关了窗，回过头，笑了一下，小时候一晨读书，边看边偷吃肘子肉，使得书页粘在一起严丝合缝，费了半天的力气才分开，让王且知道了后，逮着他打了好一顿屁股。

“查到什么了？”王且翻了页书，没注意到程寄的眼神，嘴里还塞着两块糯米糕。程寄走过来，将桌上剩下的米糕收了起来，“哥，这个凉了，别吃了。”他道，“燕北王赵忽两月前南下清洲，如今正在幽州的驿站休息，赵忽只带了几队闲散兵马，整日待在卧房中，似乎是在真的休养生息。按照他们这个速度，起码得再过一个月，他们才能抵达清洲。”

“嗯。”王且道，“顺子怎么说？”

“赵忽要了酒窖里的所有酒坛，每日送过去，不知拿来做什么，门外总有人守着，饭菜都是让手底下的士兵送进去的，小二和其他人都进不去。”程寄淡淡道，“迄今为止，顺子都还没见过燕北王本人。哥，江湖上那个传闻……”

“事情尚未证实之前，都不可信。”王且笑道，“继续盯着，这两年老是传言上头的那位病重，结果呢，这还没怎么着，底下的家雀儿就闲不住了，叫顺子好生留意着点儿。”

“是。”程寄说，“弟弟知道。”

“唔。”王且嘴里还吃着东西，发出几声含糊的声儿，屋里热得发闷，像是将整座房塞进了炉灶里。程寄只忙了一会儿，就出了一头汗。王且看了眼，也不知道是悄么声地心疼他还是怎么着，很快就把屋中央的火盆熄了。

“哥，你不冷吗？”

“不冷，哥没事。”王且笑道，“我躺一会儿，你在这儿把给晨晨的信写完吧。”

程寄写好了书信，叫信鸽把东西带走。那边就出现了安静的呼吸声，再一看，王且披着薄衣，已经靠在床头睡过去了。

程寄摇了摇头，王且总是这个毛病，他从椅子上站起来，人还没走近，就嗅到了一股淡淡的木草药和皂角的清香。方才他尚未卸发，此时摘了发冠，乌黑长发落花流水般淌在床沿与被褥上，周身散着一股淡淡的桃木香气。

“哥。”程寄叹了口气，觉得自己这么多年过得像个陪嫁丫鬟，“衣服脱了再睡。”

王且没听见，他闭着眼睛，俨然已经是睡了过去，澄黄的烛光打在脸上，投出了一片浅浅薄薄的碎影。程寄只摇了下他，他就微微一晃，朝着人的肩膀就靠过去了，要不是程寄当了他多年丫鬟，早就知道他有这么个不知深浅的毛病，估计要把他一掌拍在床上，拂袖而去了。

程寄没动，王且的头靠在他的右肩上，头发像是顺着肩线流下来的水，乌亮的黑色铺在他的手上。他脱了罩衫，还留着一层里面的白色里衣。他微微低头，想去将王且摇醒，却无端看到一层薄薄的颈骨贴着皮，修长地散着白光，锁骨投出一片暗影。程寄忽然感到一阵焦躁，他又推了两把，想将王且搬起来放在床上，却被此人登徒浪子似的揪住右袖，他一个没站稳，就一齐滚到了床上。

微弱烛光被他俩一阵风似的扇过去，扑哧一声，竟是灭了。屋内的光一消失，立即冷出一身寒气。王且本是太岁骨体质，生出来就是给人做通阴唤鬼的玩意，自然也不会有寻常人那些会发热的功法，偏偏他又长了一身人的骨头和肉，是个会怕冷的活物，实在是进退两难，好不容易逮到个热源，自然是不肯撒手的。

程寄被他搂得紧，心里真的是哭笑不得，他头也梳了，衣服也帮脱了，此时却让人给抱在了床上，王且贪图他身上的热源，程寄掰了两下，没掰动。

“哥。”他低下头去，香气浓郁地钻进鼻腔里，他皱了皱眉头。在程寄刚被王且带来的时候，整宿整宿的做梦，梦里燃烧着火和焦尸，还有无数的尖叫声响在他耳中。有时候王且会把他叫醒，擦去他布满冷汗的额头。

“哥。”他又叫了一声。

入了夜，屋里越来越冷，程寄却恍然未觉，仿佛这么多年背的静心诀都就着晚饭吃进肚里去了。王且睡熟了，胳膊垂了下来，松开了他，头埋在肩膀上，呼出的气像是带着火，烫红了他的耳朵。程寄挣脱未果，怒不可遏，最后无奈弓下身子，当是从了。一路从后颈啄到下唇，手熟练地伸进里衣，摸上一层凉凉的薄皮，手掌里一路蜿蜒下腰骨的形状，睡得再熟的人也给折腾醒了。

王且让他弄得半醒，伸手抱着长大成人的弟弟滚了一圈，揽进怀里，“这么大了，撒什么娇。”他迷迷糊糊地含着鼻音，“赶紧睡觉。”程寄被他抱在怀里，小孩儿年少气盛，腰底下的那玩意儿尤为不听话，说起立就起立，很有自己的主意。

“哥。”程寄凑上去巴着他，一双眼睛在黑暗中异常明亮，“我睡不着。”

王且半睁着眼睛，叹了口气，“小祖宗。”他说，“您想怎么着？”

到了后半夜，院子里除了风，渐渐再没了声儿，打更的铜锣由远至近。王且弓着腰，脖子让人咬出一道不深不浅的齿痕，手捉住身底下的被褥，扯出一道蜿蜒的褶皱，“程儿，轻……轻点。”

程寄垂着头，他的头发乱了一点，随手散在后面，听见王且的话，一个没控制住，腰动得更深了点儿。他哥从喉咙里发出一声呜咽，程寄的东西还埋在他体内，吃足了劲儿往深处顶，顶得王且一阵头晕眼花，暗暗心道下次一定得饿他两顿，这是从小到大喂好了，才能长出这么个玩意，他还没来得及想完，又被拎起来抱着后背，五脏六腑都被搅和得错了位。

幽州城人人道黄家兄弟三人情深似海兄友弟恭，谁能知道把房门一关，里面在做怎么罔顾人伦的龌蹉事儿。王且被他干得一阵头晕，手里抓着他的手臂，直喊程儿，慢点儿，慢点儿。程寄吻着他的耳朵，态度十分恭敬，像是全天下最孝顺师父的弟子似的，“知道了，哥。”

他嘴上答应得痛快，却没有半点儿执行的意思，腿根上叫他留下了好几个深红的指印，王且被他做得浑身发热，像是终于寻得了一些暖意，他里头被干得听话乖巧，极为顺从，说紧便紧，咬着不放。

“哥，还冷吗？”程寄揽着背，手掌拢了下头发，稀稀落落地从指缝里掉了下去，散在蝴蝶骨上。王且靠在被褥里，喘着气。藏在长长衣摆下的两条腿朝着他分开，不用看也知道底下被他弄成了怎样的乱七八糟，程寄顺着腿根里的软嫩白皮往下摸。摸出了一手水色跟精液，黏黏糊糊地混在一起，穴嘴儿一张一合，吐着水，王且歇了会儿，算是缓过劲儿来了，刚想翻身睡觉，谁料程寄等着他，见他眼睛恢复了点清明，又捞着脚踝，把人拽了过来。

王且这才慌了，手一用力，拽上了弟弟的胳膊，“程寄，你不是……”

“哥，我还硬着呢。”程寄说，声音带着点儿委屈，“就这一次，行不行？”

他眼睛里含着水，又天生长着一对下垂的狗狗眼，每次水漉漉地看着他时，王且很少能拒绝。

他还没来得及答话，就又被臭小子钻了空子，程寄抓着他的小腿，腰向前一顶，刚刚还想着翻身睡觉的主子立刻就没了声儿，腰上一软，当即塌了下去。早就被操乖了的穴毫无防御之力让人一顶就能滑进去，里头水液充盈，像是早就准备好了似的。那儿刚被人连续弄了几个时辰，早就红透了，软烂得不像话，亲弟弟先前射在里头的子子孙孙又被一股脑儿挤出去，淌在腿根儿上，跟已经干涸了的精斑重叠在了一起。

“哥，再给我一次，好不好。”程寄贴向他，语气像是在商量，行为上却毫无商量的意思，王且仰头哀叹，想着自己怎么从犄角旮旯里捡回了这么个小兔崽子，但此时他软肋要害都被握在人家手里，自然是毫无还手之力，他叹了声气，仰着头，去吻程寄的脸侧，嘴里哀求，“哥，你是我哥，祖宗，就许你这一次，完了就睡觉，行吗？”


End file.
